In the Dark
by tigersbrokefree
Summary: Katara is having some trouble sleeping, and Toph is determined to remedy the waterbender's restlessness.


**In the Dark**

The last of their campfire's embers flickered like fireflies as the night's wildlife sang under the stars. Appa's wheezing and Momo's purring became nothing but a lullaby to Aang and Sokka as they sprawled across the dirt of their camp sight. Though the Avatar, earthbender and warrior were curled in their slumber, a restless waterbender only found herself counting the twinkling spectacle above. Katara looked to see the last of the embers dwindle with a passing breeze as she sat up from her sleeping bag. With a glance to her companions, she only felt envious of their security. Ever since they had entered Fire Nation, relaxation and rest was nothing but an illusion in her mind. Even with their disguises, Katara still couldn't rid her paranoia that they would be discovered, which thus kept her mind charging like a stampede of moose-lions.

Katara recalled a nearby lake just south of their campsite, and with a need of distraction, the only solace she had grown to know was her waterbending training. At least in this, she would be on guard if _anything_ were to happen, spirits forbid. The light that casted down from the moon bathed her tanned skin as she trekked through the forest, seeing the glistening water only a stone's throw away. The fresh pine scent began to calm her nerves, its aroma carrying across the surface of the lake as she reached the shoreline. Her eyes marveled at the spectacle that rested before her, its massive size and tamed surface became nothing but a mirror of the night's sky. She drew a deep breath, as she let the water's connection sync within her fingertips as she steadily raised her hands before her. This motion collected a single sphere of water, bringing the reflection into a globe of starlight as her breaths kept a steady concentration. With every instance that she bent her given element, she felt a closer connection, she could feel its strength in her heart, soul, and mind. It was as she brought the orb closer, she felt her thoughts begin to calm—

"_It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself, sugar queen."_

The surprising voice only eradicated Katara's concentration as the orb lost its form and fell into her hands. Another sigh of frustration came as she turned to meet the form of Toph standing behind her, the moon's light cascading across the earthbender's fair skin. "What do you want, Toph? How did you even find—"

Toph cracked a smirk as she took a step closer and shrugged, "It's hard to get any sleep with your heart pounding and troubled breaths…so I came to check on you."

Katara rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the lake, "I'm fine."

With a slight wiggle of her toes, Toph tapped the balls of her right foot on the ground, bringing a surprise to rest under the surface of the water. She walked up closer to Katara, and gave a slight push.

It was a slight jostle as Katara stumbled forward, "What are doing—" she began to protest, only to find her steps meeting a hidden walkway within the water.

"Come with me." Toph requested as she walked past Katara on the bent footpath.

As she walked behind Toph, carefully following the earthbender's guided steps, she found a smile begin to develop as she looked to the raised ground. There was a pallid definition resting only an inch deep underneath the water, its depth preserving the rippled starlight as they traversed towards the center of the lake.

Toph felt the end reaching as she once more bent the earth to her will, creating a crescent shape bench, "Take a seat."

Katara felt a slight confusion as stir within as she flicked her hand, dispersing the water from the seat's surface, "Toph…why are you doing this?" she inquired as she sat down and looked back towards the shoreline.

"Despite everything, Sugar Queen—I do…care. I can tell you've been worried ever since we got to the Fire Nation…it's starting to affect my own _sight_." Toph replied as she sat next to Katara and held the edge of the stone. "Right now, the vibrations your body is giving off—it's like small earthquakes…ones that I'm not sure even I can bend and tame."

A chill trickled down Katara's spine as she looked towards Toph, "It's that noticeable…huh?"

"To me, yes. To Twinkle-Toes and your brother, they're more blind than I am." Toph turned towards Katara, letting the rhythm of the waterbender's breath keep her direction.

Even though she knew Toph couldn't _see_, Katara turned as she felt her cheeks redden. _Why is she doing this?_ Her thoughts bashfully asked. "I-I'm sorry…for every time we argue…" she said softly.

Toph shrugged with a smile as she felt Katara's heartbeat quicken under her fingertips of the stone, "That's…inevitable." She replied with a light laughter.

Katara let out a faint sigh of agreement as she too smiled, "Thank you…for this. I'm starting to feel better." She said as she looked back to the surrounding water.

With a hop down from the ledge, Toph stood before Katara, placing both hands on the edge as her body felt each of the waterbender's legs rest on either side of her hips.

The red that birthed in her cheeks reached a new illumination as she blinked in a surprising uncertainty, "W-What…what are you doing?" her voice stuttered in confusion as her breath fell from its calmed pace.

"Just because I said I wasn't sure I could bend your earthquakes, didn't mean I wasn't going to _try_." Toph whispered as she brought her touch over Katara's hands.

"T-Toph—wait—we can't—do this." Katara whispered, her voice barely reaching the stars above. _I never thought her hands would be this…soft_.

As she let her hands trail to Katara's skirt, Toph took a smaller step closer as her hands began to raise the fabric. "I don't feel you trying to stop me."

An eager heat began to develop across Katara's skin that transpired between her legs. She watched as Toph lifted the cloth, folding it back across her lap as her legs welcomed the earthbender's form closer. She reached out, wanting to fell the gentle surface of Toph's face that was hidden by the unkempt bands that covered. It was the first time Katara ever truly _looked _at Toph's features. Even in the light of the moon, she saw the earthbender in a new luminosity, and could see a serenity lying behind the hazed emeralds. "I don't want to." She whispered as she leaned in closer as she let her hands remove the ties of her skirt.

Toph let her hands guide her touch as she slid them across Katara's slender thighs, feeling small quivers developing as the waterbender's breath grew shallow. Her hands led up to Katara's hips, and with a gentle pull, she beckoned, "Come here."

With her desire growing, Katara lowered off the ledge, feeling Toph's strong grasp remain as she brought her hands behind the earthbender's neck. She felt a small self-consciousness creep as she noticed her heartbeat's heavy pulse. "I-I've…never…d-done this—"

"It's alright," Toph gently covered as she pressed her body against Katara's bare skin and stood once more on the balls of her feet, "You don't need to do anything." She whispered as she felt Katara's breath reach her lips.

The yearning that emerged began to possess every essence of Katara's being her own lips gravitated towards Toph's pale pinks. With her submission to her desires, Katara closed the space between them with her lips taking the lead. She melted under the earthbender's caress as a lustful vigor came in return with a skip in her heartbeat. Every motion they exchanged, Katara found herself wanting only more from Toph as she let the shorter girl's tongue enter to meet her own. As their serpentine motions coiled with each other's muscles, Katara's voice sang with a low moan of her pleasure.

The vibration that came from Katara prompted her hands to continue as she softly pressed her thumbs into the waterbender's hips, thus elevating the already rapid pulse of Katara's heart. With another tap of her right foot, Toph shifted the raised platform to slope behind Katara in a smooth stone-wall. She took a step forward as her hands pushed back, soon feeling Katara's back arch as she leaned back against the stone slab. As their tongues continued to dance in a heated passion, Toph's left hand pulled up Katara's leg as her right ran up the waterbender's inner-thigh. She could feel the loose fabric of Katara's shorts as her fingertips crept past the short's confines. As her fingertips brushed against Katara's moistened lips, she felt another pleading tone reverberate from the waterbender's throat.

"T-Toph—please—" Katara felt another shiver run up her spine as her wetness grew in physical pleads.

With a playful curl of her lips, Toph found a new challenge amongst her effort. Even in her excursion of bringing suppression in Katara's standing fret, Toph knew certain things…were inevitable. Katara always got her way, and with Toph's prowess now weighing heavily over the waterbender's clashing personality, she wanted to have some _fun_.__"I'll give you what you want, Katara…" she said as she let her index finger's tip dip teasingly into Katara's slick center, bringing forth another begging sound, "…but you'll have to be patient."

The dominance that Toph held over Katara ignited a foreign compliance as she tilted her back to revel in the delicate touch of the earthbender's lips against her skin. She felt Toph's tongue run up the side of her neck to her earlobe, soon to feel her teeth lightly sucking. This invoked a deepened fire within Katara's stomach as she felt her muscles tighten in anticipation. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Toph's thumb gently begin to circulate over her clit. With her hands holding onto the earthbender's shoulders, Katara found a contradiction in her mental and vocal submission as her hips began to make silent pleads. They presented their yearning cadence as Katara's grip tightened on Toph's shoulders.

With a pleased smile, Toph let her fingers glide, her motions steady to test Katara willing obedience. Her hand's activity was the Piped-Piper to Katara's dance of anticipation. Each revolution of her thumb brought out a thirsty but quieted song from the waterbender's throat as Toph's fingers toyed with their prey. She could feel the wetness rising with the shuttering rhythm of Katara's hips from her sensual torture, drawing out the rising edge of the latter's patience.

Katara felt her warmth transcending into a suffocating desire, almost primal as she looked down to Toph's playful lips that works their way across her collarbone. Her breathing was shallow, but heavy—almost as if air was being stolen from her lungs with every slow thrust of her hips. She felt her body growing closer to breaking from her surrender as sheer lust dug her nails deeper into Toph's shoulders. The teasing of the earthbender's touch continued to only enter her lips at their tip with a crow of Toph's ascendancy over her. Every dip of Toph's fingers that toyed over her more than wanting entrance only spread the cracks over Katara's slate of tolerance as more long gasps escaped.

Toph grinned at the desperation that writhed in her hands as she pulled her lips back from Katara's chest. She tilted her head up, using the heat of Katara's rampant breaths to guide her to the trembling bottom lip that silently begged, "Is this…" Toph whispered as her thumb ceased its taunt, allowing her fingertips to slide inside—only the tips in a final play, "…what you _want_?"

Katara felt every fiber tense as she saw the corner of Toph's pale lips curl. "T—" her words were halted by the sudden penetration, forced within her wet center in the grace of recompense. Her back straightened as her abdominal muscles tightened with gratification as her breath drew sharp from the night's air. She tilted her head back against the stone as a low moan escaped; its tone was like oxygen feeding a fire as her body melted into Toph's touch. The utter sensation of Toph _inside_ quelled every restless anxiety she had felt, and replaced it with desire's essence.

Toph's fingers continued its motion, every thrust inside was slow—unhurried—she massaged Katara's tight inner center, stroking her heated wet walls to invoke the calls of pleasure. With a sly twist of her wrist, she slipped a third digit.

Another cry of rapture tore from Katara's throat, crooning her thrill into the heavens. "_O-Oh—m-y—spir—" _again she felt Toph's promising remedy begin to move in a deeper exploration, steadily turning and circulating inside with a yearning vigor to please. Her hands pushed back against Toph's shoulders as her own pressed against the stone slab. The motion of her hips was catered by the earthbender's grasp as Katara arched her back even more, pushing in an opposing rhythm that let her gasps take flight. She could feel her standing leg beginning to weaken as her staggering breaths drifted through her moans. "T-Toph—I-I—" her vocalization fell silent as she felt Toph's thrust begin to slow with the loosened grip of her leg.

Toph was surprised in herself that her breathing had quickened a shallow rate as she noticed the burning sensation within her bicep. "Lean back against the wall." She commanded as she pushed Katara's hips back.

As she tried to find her lost breaths, Katara's eyes widened as she saw Toph getting down on her knees, "W-What—are—doing?" she stuttered in uncertainty as the earthbender ran her nails up and down Katara's thighs.

"My hand got tired…" Toph said with a playful tone of daring as her thumbs slid up Katara's inner thighs, "and I was wondering if…"

Katara felt Toph's breath tickle her clit as another apprehensive tension heated her center. Her palms pressed against the stone as she felt tremors surging throughout her abdomen as Toph's breaths touched the demanding moisture below.

"…_Sugar_ Queen, was the right name for you." Toph whispered as her thumbs parted Katara's lips.

Katara's breath hitched in her throat as her heart beat skipped across the lake. The heat of Toph's tongue slid inside her, bringing out a deep-throated moan as her head fell back—harder than she hoped for. She bit her bottom lip as Toph's muscle triggered a writhing pleasure, causing her hands to reach down to the earthbender's scalp as her breathing grew at a further distance.

With Katara's urging tugs to her hair, Toph found herself enjoying what trickled down the back of her throat as her tongue continued to revel in the waterbender's taste. _I was right_, resounded thoughts as she savored. Toph let her taste buds submerge as her right hand beckoned to Katara's left leg to drape over her shoulder. The tip of her tongue slid upwards, tempting the sensitivity and influence of Katara's clit as her muscle danced around. Toph felt the grip on her hair tighten as she felt the vibrations of Katara accelerate with the rampant panting. Even in the darkness that she had always known, she saw the affects emerging through Katara's heaving pounding heart as Toph slid the back of her left hand lightly up the waterbender's inner thigh.

"T—Toph—ple-ase—mmngh—god—don't—I can't—breathe—" Katara called out as she felt the searching hand's path. The debilitating rapture brought sweat trailing down the sides of her face that was flushed with waves of fire. Her muscles continued to burn as she tried to keep her balancing with her hip's stroke. "T-T—oph—" It was as she felt the anticipated penetration, she felt her entire body seize. The thrusting pressure within and provoking flicks of Toph's tongue had ignited her sex's fuse. "P-Please—h-harder—" Katara solicited as she felt herself reaching her summit.

Toph complied with dynamism as she curved her enveloped fingers forward, as if she was bidding Katara's deep seeded earthquake to come forth. It was not longer a submission and resolve Toph wanted—but complete control over Katara—to adhere to her own challenge and force this unseen nature to her will. She held tightly to Katara's draped leg as her bending prowess reached a higher level with another turn of her wrist.

"T-Toph—I'm c—" Katara lost all vocalization as she felt the fuse dwindle. Her breath came in nothing but wisps of air as her back arched from the ravenous tremors that detonated within. The shockwave consumed every fiber of Katara's being with a feeling that surpassed euphoria as her apex was bent to a new altitude. Her hands released Toph's hair as she reached back and pressed against the stone for balance whilst her earthbender continue to draw out wave after wave. She felt a sweat running down the bridge of her nose as her head fell forward and her body continued in its orgasm. Even her tighten muscles of her abdomen that burned, only pushed their stamina as Katara's hips fell in the lasting slow synchronization against Toph—extracting every last ounce.

As the sounds of Katara's body begin to succumb to its climax, Toph pulled her lips away as her fingers began to slow their pace. She let go of the grasp on Katara's leg, allowing it to fall back to the waterbender's weakening stance. As she felt Katara's vibrations and breaths beginning to slow, she ceased her fingers motion and gently with drew as she felt trembling hands feebly grasping her shoulders.

Katara's finale was met with Toph's strong embrace around her exhausted body as she was guided down to the ground. Her still rampant heartbeat and returning breaths filled her ears as she felt a caress reach her warm face. Though her eyelids grew heavy in fatigue, she looked to the hazed emeralds as she felt Toph's breath touch her quivering lips.

As Toph gently stroked Katara's cheek, she let their lips barely touch, "I guess…" she whispered as she let her tongue slide over Katara's bottom lip briefly before giving one last kiss, "…I was _right_ about your _name_."


End file.
